Chuck vs the Funeral
by Jackie Witch
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are sitting on one of the first rows at Bryce's funeral. Chuck feels sorry for her loss, and she feels Chuck is someone she can surely count on at bad times. Full of Charah. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.


Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it.

It takes place after season 2 finale.

I do not own Chuck, cuz if I did... hahaha "I have a very vivid imagination" (Chuck to Sasha Banacheck).

Please review. Thanx.

It was a rainy day and the cold wind was passing through the moist coats of the few witnesses of that sad spectacle in Washington DC.

Bryce's funeral was happening without any interruptions. There was certain grandiosity, and of course, military honors, but nothing was overproduced since Bryce Larkin was already dead for the rest of the world.

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the first chairs of the second row, under the penthouse that was covering all the funeral area, side by side, their looks eventually meet and the small physical contact they were keeping, seemed to warm them in a comfortable way.

Sarah Walker was a proud woman and she rarely allowed herself to cry, but there, beside the pure and consoling presence of Chuck Bartowski, she didn't feel capable to hide her feelings with the ability her hard years of CIA training taught her to. Moreover, since she had known him, she seriously doubted she could ever be able to do so, as efficient as she used to someday soon, at least not around him.

Sarah knew that Chuck could look right through her eyes, and even though her relationship with Bryce had brought her a great amount of happy days, she seriously doubted that he had gotten to know her as well as that man with the sweet brown eyes who was staring at hers with concern and respect:

Sarah, I'm so sorry. ( Chuck said with a sad and concerned look while he tried to trap the blue wet eyes of the gorgeous woman beside him to look into his.)

I know Chuck. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. ( The blond woman said trying to avoid the excess of words that certainly would cause her tears to fall against her inner struggle to keep them in.)

Chuck seemed to understand the efforts of the woman beside him ( Of course, he always did) and passed one of his arms across her back, holding her close to him, like he was trying to protect her from the cold temperature floating all over the ambience and from the sadness that seemed to materialize in front of the viewers, while the priest was proffering the last words of that short, but meaningful, ceremony:

- Our Brother Bryce followed Jesus example, and, like a hero, he did the right thing facing the consequences of it without sharing with most of his beloved ones the recognition or gratefulness for the great things he had accomplished. God now will receive him as one of His angels onto His kind arms and give him the peace and happiness our brother deserves, besides Him.

- Amem. - Agreed the small audience in choir, while Chuck, lightly embraced to his companion, tried to wipe a tear that insisted on falling down his face. Now, more than ever, he knew he was burying a friend, the fact that they loved the same woman and that Sarah had chosen Bryce over him, didn't hurt anymore, her happiness, now he knew, was something he wanted over his own.

At the end of the ceremony the silence made the sensation of recent loss become very solid and the atmosphere seemed to suck all the happiness around them, Which made Chuck want to protect that woman that for over than 2 years now, was more than his friend. He knew he loved Sarah Walker. It didn't matter if she was going on a mission with Bryce even after all they went through. It wasn't her fault that she didn't love him back.

Sarah, let's go to the hotel? It's chilly out here, and although you're a highly talented and nearly immortal spy, I doubt we can resist this pneumonia weather on the air for much longer. – He had that Chuck special grin on his face although he couldn't hide the sadness that insisted on showing up on his big pure brown eyes, But Chuck Bartowski was Chuck Bartowski, and she couldn't do anything but laugh.

Immortal, me? Please Chuck.

Sarah, come on, you are like the girl heroes from my video games, you must have at least three lives. (Said him with an admiration look that made her laugh even more, while his arm gently placed around her waist was guiding her in the direction of the exit, Chuck gave her that special Bartowski gently smirk that made her feel dizzy for a moment)

It's okay Chuck, said her, with a light expression, letting herself be guided by, while Chuck's left arm remained forgotten and comfortably around her waist.

We're going to take a cab, won't we? ( Said Chuck seeming scared) – Guessing what was on his mind, like she was able to do (not rarely actually) since she met Chuck, she answered his question with a funny defying look and a wide smirk on her face:

Are you afraid I could take you on a ride in the Porsche with the convertible top opened? Come on Chuck I'm not that crazy.

I can't say all that convertibleness would please me at this moment right now… I know you can close the convertible top, but to block all this wind, we will need at least a titanium-made car. ( He said pretending to shiver in response to the wind, smiling now from ear to ear once he saw Sarah was smiling back)

No Chuck, for it's own sake the Porsche is safe and warm in the maison garage, back there in LA.

Thank you God, Not that I don't like it, but since I had to stay back and help the Awesomes to lock the house, and get everything done for their honeymoon in Cancun, Or is that Caribbean? Is Cancun in the Caribbean area? Well-whatever It's probably a place that would laugh over this freezing-chilly- I-can't-stand-this-any-longer-weather we're sampling right now.

Chuck I know you did everything you could to be here with me right now. Thank you.

Naaaah, come on Sarah, You know that a) I would have done much more if you had asked me to and B) Bryce was a friend of mine either. So there's no reason for gratitude. I'm just doing what a certain super agent best friend is supposed to. ( He said this with a smile that could probably enlighten the whole way to the cab parked beside the sidewalk)

Best friend? Sarah really doubted that this was the role Chuck was supposed to play in her life. But he was right to jump to this kind of conclusions, she didn't have the time to tell him she couldn't leave him behind, she didn't want to save the world, because the world without him wouldn't make any sense. Not anymore. This small talk they would still have, maybe someday in the future, and with his dad ( Who had a bad sense of timing BTW) probably gone on a long vacation somewhere in Russia perhaps. – she laughed at the tought.

Today she buried a guy who was very important in her life, but thank you God she had the man she loved quite beside her to comfort her through the chaotic traffic in DC, Even though he didn't know how she loved him, at least not yet.

Sarah, Do you want me to stay for a while, or do you want to be alone? Said Chuck while he decided between letting or not letting the cab go. – As we came separately, I didn't know where your hotel was and mine is pretty far from here…

Stay a little bit, Chuck, I'd like to have your company. She said sincerely.

Okey dokey. Said him with the Bartowski special grin on his face, which made her woozy. – Damn it Chuck, how come you can be so wonderful? She thought.

The hotel room was luxurious, something the CIA surely could pay. It was a bright, cozy place, that made his Buy more pay check shrink ashamed in his pocket.

Wow, Buy more wasn't that generous on my hotel room. Said him looking to the room like a Child facing his first bike on a Christmas morning. Which made Sarah laugh.

Cool, isn't it?

Cool, Walker? This is heaven comparing it to the Icy hell we faced outside. And I've been told the hell was supposed to be hot. Chuck Said shivering at the simple memory of the weather.

Walker? Sarah said pretending to feel outraged.

Oh sorry, do you prefer agent Walker, miss? Chuck said forcing a charming look, that made him more beautifully childish.

Seriously Chuck. Sarah said trying to smother a smile rising in her mouth. What do you think to do now that Ellie and Devon are…

The Awesomes?

Yeah Chuck, she said smiling, Now that the Awesomes are married and need the apartment?

Uhhh, honestly? No Idea. But they gave me a lil time to think. Morgan is now living with Anna so, I'd really be a third wheel on the little bearded man relationship… ( He said pretending to be worried).

Don't you think you should re-think all that CIA idea of us moving in together? I mean it would match perfectly with the cover and Ellie would be very happy.

Oh, sure, the cover… Look, Sarah, I can't, you know? It would be painful. You know how I feel about you, and I, well... Now that I know by the latest facts that in your perspective we don't have a chance of sharing a life together even if I take this super duper intersect out of my head and get rid of Beckman and Casey as well. I mean, you were going away, and it hurt so badly that…. – When he saw the look on Sarah's face. He realized that that topic had gone too far. No, Sarah's happiness was more important than his own:

By the Way DID YOU SEE ME FIGHTING KUNG FU with all those badies? Uhuuuuuuu, I mean… He said trying to avoid the sadness explicit all over Sarah's eyes with one of his stupid jokes, like was typical of him. But secrets were no more allowed between Chuck and Sarah and the complicity they now shared, allowed her to notice the disappointment behind the happy tone.

Look, Sarah – He said noticing that there was no turning back point from where they have gotten – I…look, I love you, Okay? Since the day I saw you coming into the buy more for the first time, I know that That Vicky vale song, wasn't a good argument at the time ( he said with a sad smirk on), But you don't feel the same, at least not the way I wanted. Not now. And living with you and being able to see this on your eyes day after day, would hurt me more than Jill could ever do. ( He said without trying to hide the sadness, like he said before, no covers, no lies)

Chuck, I… ( Sarah said cupping his face) Look at me.

Sarah - Chuck said, interrupting her and trying to get off her warm hands, damn it, it felt so good – I don't want to talk about this, I understand you just lost Bryce and the chance of sharing a life with him, super-spy style, And I understand you… and God knows I want you to be happy, even if it for a moment cost my own happiness, did you get that?

Chuck, I - Sarah said fighting his will to get rid of her hands – Will you please let me talk first? Damnit. You and your father, for Christ Sake. Terrible sense of timing I must add – she Said laughing at his confused expression- Chuck, your bad sense of timing is the only bad thing I can find in you, it must be genetical. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. And I didn't want to lose my best friend…

But you will never lose me Sarah – he said interrupting again – as long as you want me beside you, I will be, unless it hurts me more than I'm able to afford and…

Chuck? What did I say about interrupting? She said with a mocking grin on her face.

- Okey dokey, he said smiling a little bit.

- So, going on, Today I buried my best friend. But thank God I have the man I love beside me right now.- She didn't contain herself and smiled at the passionate and silly expression that took over Chuck's face as the words came through her mouth. A lot of things have kept them apart, the unsaid words were responsible for at least half of this time.

- Chuck, I love you. When your dad interrupted me when we were dancing at The Awesomes party, I was about to say that I didn't want to save the world, If you're not beside me to enjoy every and each part of it. I love you CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI, more than everything in the world, and frankly I don't know why I'm having to declare myself since EVEN Casey, the most emotion-blind man in the world had already noticed. Why did you think he loves to stab me in the back every time you go on a mission or whatever with another girl? Honestly that 5C thing with Jill, Chuck, I swear I could have killed you.

She could talk all night long now that the words finally came out, she didn't want to stop. But Chuck interrupted again. He cupped her face getting closer in a movement at the same time slow and urgent opening her lips with a kiss while his tongue started exploring that mouth he already knew, but not like now, not with this total commitment. He tasted her slowly moving his tongue inside her mouth, while his hands gently caressed her hair. Sarah responded to the kiss urgently, delightfully suffering while Chuck imposed his rhythm. That kiss already happened before, more precisely speaking, 3 times before, but now with a new significance. No, they were not dying any soon, there was no bomb nearly exploding, and Thank God, Morgan And Casey were more than a thousand miles away. There was no audience, there were only both of them, two hearts beating mismatched in desire and happiness.

Chuck felt like a complete man when he saw Sarah totally relaxed in his arms, the super agent was only a woman after all, his woman.

Sarah started to feel all wet while Chuck started nibbling her ears, going down her neck, what made her change her position to give him a better angle… suddenly all the clothes she was wearing felt totally unnecessary, and she started pulling of her shirt when Chuck stopped her with a smirk on his face: "Calm Down agent Walker, May I?" He said pointing at the t-shirt.

She didn't really get to answer because he sealed her lips with another breathtaking kiss while his surprisingly agile hands started taking Sarah's T-shirt and bra off.

He shivered in satisfaction when he saw her satin skin and felt his down parts stiffen when he laid down and connected his skin with her pearl warmth. His hands now cupped her breasts while his kiss gently moved from her mouth to her neck, then to her collarbone, going all the way to find her hard nipples, when he finally sucked them making Sarah moan his name.

She looked at him nastily, with a grin in her lips- I think you have too much clothes on, may I? she said provoking him. - It would be my pleasure, believe me, Sarah. He said back with a grin.

She laughed out loud at his face while she threw him on bed practically ripping his clothes out.

Sarah, what happened with the rhythm – he said smiling surprisingly at her acts.

Chuck, pardon me, but we followed your pace for too long, let me handle this. She said half naked on top of him, which made him look with admiration, sucking up the air to say: Sarah, Damn it you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love you.

I knew you always wanted me for my body. She Said smiling and pretending to feel outraged, while her face blushed, a little.

No I always wanted you for the great person you are. But I must admit, Damn it! Your body is such a bonus.

She smiled a little passionately looking at him for a while, then she literally immersed on him kissing his mouth, while her hands found his waistbands pulling his boxers down .

- Enough playing the Boss, Walker – He said while he tossed her on the mattress penetrating her in a strong way making her literally scream his name with pleasure. He thought for one second that he might have hurt her with the game- but her amazed face, looking at him with that don't- you-dare-stopping-look, he couldn't help himself but enjoy her wet folds while his penis started discovering parts of Sarah he never knew before. Her face was asking for more, and his rhythm suddenly became gentle as he stared at her lovely face asking for him. Her thighs placed around his waist to allow him to get deeper into her.

He wanted her to come, because today he discovered that her happiness was ahead of his own. The slow rhythm became faster, as Sarah started moaning louder and louder. While he felt that the he couldn't wait any longer, he stopped a while to see the look on Sarah's face, his sudden stop made her look in protest, he waited for a little while and pulled her against him again kissing her deeply and pushing his cock right inside her, making her scream achieving the climax along with him. Just like he said once, connected, but not only professionally. Their connection was based on nothing more than love and complicity.

Sarah laid down resting her head on his chest, her breathing becoming slower with the time, but before she got to sleep, she gathered strength enough to whisper: I love you, Chuck. And felt the soft and tender pressure of Chuck's kiss on the top of her head.

The sun rays were illuminating the room through the gaps of the curtains, Chuck opened his eyes slowly, looking for Sarah on the spacious bed unprofitably.

Damn it. I knew it was a dream, Damn it. Damn it!

As a response He heard Sarah chuckle from the hotel room kitchen.

Chuck, Do you remember that whole Martha Stewart thing? So this is it. I'm making you breakfast, Mr. Bartowski. Today is a long day and don't you dare getting off this bed, do you hear me? I think I should add some more pancakes, you might need them. She said without noticing that Chuck was already behind her, waiting to embrace her as soon as she got rid of the pan she was holding.

The sound of his voice right behind her caught her with surprise and she laughed delightfully while he reached his goal embracing her.

I know it could be dangerous to challenge a trained assassin holding kitchen accessories and silverware, but...you know – He said as he kissed her wetly and slowly over her neck and cheek… - I couldn't stay away from you, I came here to get you – He said while he lifted her at once making her laugh loudly.

We can take breakfast later- he said with a look he judged was sexy- while he triumphantly walked with his beloved in his arms, heading to the bed again.

He didn't care about Beckman, Casey and this new intersect thing, now that everybody knew they loved each other, they could handle everything. They could have a real relationship underneath the cover relationship, he didn't care. When two people love each other like they do, neither the USA government can get in their way.


End file.
